


Expressions

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Talking and listening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Sequel to "Silence," not a necessary read, but might be a little confusing if you don't read the first story.  
  
This one is for Dee, just cause, and for Row (not a shower scene, I didn't want to be redundant, but thanks for the inspiration) and to Lattelady for subtlety and potential. Hugz!!!  


* * *

She was ignoring him. After all that had happened between them, she was ignoring him. The silent connection that they'd had on the planet was dissapting, in fact it was nearly gone, but T'Pol had withdrawn from him the minute the shuttle picked them up. She hadn't said anything on the way back to the ship, nor had she spoken while they were in decon. Now, she was sitting across from him in sickbay while the doctor checked them over, and she still wouldn't speak. In fact, she wouldnt even meet his eyes. This did not bode well for their future relationship.

Dr. Phlox made a point of studying the crew, and these two were definately not acting right. The sub-commander was silent, and the captain was sulky. If his scans were correct, more had happened on that planet then they had told him. The med scans were showing extremely high hormonal levels as well as strange readings in the areas of the brain that were known for telepathic activity. There appeared to be no other side effects and from what the Captain had told him, he assumed that it was a reaction to the wood they used for the fire. He glanced at both of them. "Are you certain there is nothing else I need to know about that may affect your physical and mental states?" Each member of the team just shook their heads. "Very well then. You two are free to return to your quarters but I recommend you take it easy tonight. Check with me before you duty shift in the morning. I want to make sure your scans are back to normal."

T'Pol was the first to stand and as she walked by Jonathon, she refused to meet his eye. He watched her go, studying each move she made. She appeared to be moving a bit stiffly and he wondered briefly if he had been too rough. He shook his head at the thought. He had deliberately been careful, and they had been so connected, he would have known. He gave T'Pol a few minutes to make her escape then left also with an absently "thanks" to the doctor.

He took a few minutes to check in with everyone and make sure things were running smoothly before heading to his quarters. Porthos was glad to see him and that was some comfort. The dog was fed and Jonathan decided to jump in the shower. What he tried hard not to do was think of T'Pol and this mess they were in. It didn't work. He had pushed, he knew that, but there had been no refusal in her. He knew that as surely as he had known where to touch her. They had been so close, he was still feeling the aftershocks. The shower refreshed him and cleared his head. It was late but he really wasn't tired. After several moments of debate and pacing his quarters, Archer decided they needed to talk. Pulling some sweats on over his boxers, he dimmed the lights and made his way to T'Pol's quarters.

Even as he rang the chime he cursed himself for his hesitation. Why was he so worried about this? The had sex, no big deal. They could work together, they had to. The thoughts rang hollow and empty in his head. He knew damn good and well it wasn't just about sex, or she wouldn't have been avoiding him, and he wouldn't be standing outside her door waiting for her to answer. When there was no response he wondered if she were even there, but he rang again. Did he really want to track her around the ship?

The door opened suddenly and he knew why she hadn't responded. The robe she wore clung to every curve of her damp body. She smelled hot and sweet and oh so fresh that all he wanted to do was pin her to the wall and take up where they had left off. Instead he ran a hand through his hair. "We need to talk." At her blank look he continued. "May I come in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

Frustration knawed at him. "Well I sure as hell don't plan to stand here and discuss this in the hall."

Her face was totally blank. "Then perhaps you should go back to your quarters and calm down." She shifted to leave, intent on closing the door, she missed his incredulous expression. "Goodnight Captain."

His response caught her off guard. "Son of a..." The words came to a halt as he entered the room in explosive rush. She spun at the sound of his voice, but he had already moved into her quarters and grasped her arms, driving her backward as he ranted. "We are going to talk about this T'Pol. And you will listen as well."

If there was one thing she had learned in all her years of training, it was to maintain her cool. She was a good judge of people and she knew that he was simply overwhelmed by the force of the emotion swamping him. Ancestors knew they were trying to swamp her as well. He was moving in frustration not with the intent to harm. He left himself open at all times for an attack and she was skilled enough to drop him to the floor in a single move. As for strength, they were nearly matched, for Vulcans were generally stronger than humans. Of course it was equal to sex, but his bulk slowed him down as hers aided her. Yes she could stop him if she wanted to, but some part of her told her to let it go. She needed to resolve this as much as he did, and if he took it out of her hands, so much the better.

Jonathan's forward momentum didn't stop until he had T'Pol backed into the wall. In fact, it was more her startled grunt than the actual resistence of the wall that forced him in check. For a moment he was concerned about his uncharacteristic actions, but like their former communication, he passed it off as a side-effect of their experience. His hands flexed on her arms as he caught his breath. Finally he looked up, his eyes locking with hers. "We are going to talk...just talk." Slowly his fingers unwrapped from around her arm. "I don't understand what is happening here T'Pol, but I know I don't like it. What the hell happened on the planet?"

She allowed her body to relax slowly as she leaned against the wall. After taking several moments to debate what she wanted to say, she spoke. "Vulcan's are touch telepaths. It is one of the reasons we choose not to touch others unnecessarily. It doesn't work on all species, but humans telegraph their emotions with as much intensity as they do everything else." She felt a shiver of unease run through her as his eyes remained locked on hers and he hovered in her personal space. "It seems the wood we used for the fire heightened our abilities, allowing you the ability to communicate in a way you never had before, and allowing me to communicate to you."

His eyes glittered dangerously, and she almost wished she could read his thoughts at that moment. "So every time I've touched you, or you've touched me, you've been able to read my thoughts."

"No, not quite. A really strong emotion and thought yes, but not your actual mind. Even among Vulcans it doesn't work that way. It does require contact, and if the other individual is not telepathic, then it is not as strong a connection. Among my own people we control the flow of thoughts much like words. I would not enter your mind without permission."

He leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of her face, effectively caging her with his body. "That's a relief. And the rest of what happened? What's your take on that?"

She swallowed and thought before speaking. "We had sex Captain. We were forced into an intimate situation and acted on it. Under the circumstances there can hardly be any fault."

He pulled back and paced in a small circle in front of her. "Oh what a releif. It's so nice to know you don't hold me responsible for fucking your brains out down on the planet, and of course I shouldn't hold you responsible either." He continued to pace, hands gesturing wildly. "After all it was just a little sex, nothing to worry about."

She watched him warily, uncertain as his actions. Taking a step away from the wall, T'Pol edged closer to the door. "Precisely. The wood we used contained some kind of mind altering agent. We can not be held responsible for our actions. It is best we continue on as if nothing had happened."

His anger erupted again, and once more she found herself pinned to the wall. "You arrogant witch! Just a little sex and drugs, nothing important! Well to hell with you! I don't care how many drugs or women were available on that planet, I made love to you. I couldn't have done that if I didn't care about you. So you see it isn't just sex for me, but I guess I'm the one that's going to have to cope with that." One hand slid down her arm and over her stomach. "Tell me something T'Pol? We are physically compatible." His fingers dug lightly into her silk covered skin. "Can I get you pregnant?" The pressure turned to a light caress. "Is it possible that the actions we arent responsible for could lead to a child?"

Her heart stuttered and skipped before resuming a normal rhythm. His stance was aggressive and menacing, but his eyes as he said those words were filled with satisfaction and hope. She shook her head to shake the thoughts away. Again she tried to choose her words carefully. "I do not think it is possible Captain."

He grunted at her words and glanced down at her stomach. "Too bad. I would like the chance to make you rethink those words, even a little."

His anger seemed to leave him all of a sudden and he sagged against her. She could sense dissappointment in him but she wasn't sure of the cause. Her hands came up to gently push him away. A brief wave of lust shot through him at the contact and thus was transmitted to her, but it was quickly subdued. She wasn't certain now if she were the one who was disappointed. Once more she tried to shake it off by pushing him away. "Perhaps you should return to your quarters."

Once more his eyes locked with hers and the intensity of them sent a frission of desire straight to her belly. Her body clenched in response, sending a flood of moisture to her core. His hands curled around her arms once more. "Perhaps I should," he glanced at her mouth for several long seconds, "or perhaps we should find another way to communicate."

The need to claim her savagely raged at his mind, but he fought it back. He needed to know, just as he had known on the planet that she wanted him. So, he gave her the option to pull away as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. He even hovered over her lips for several seconds until they parted and a soft whisper of breath slid over his own. Then he was lost and his mouth closed on hers. Passion erupted between them once more, tongues dueling and exploring. Even as her body opened up to him he could feel her mind touching his and he rejoiced in it. It wasn't just sex and drugs, there was more between them. He pulled back slightly, one hand had curled in her hair as the other had wrapped around her waist. Her arms were banded tightly around him as well. He waited until she looked at him before he spoke. "Tell me its just sex and I'll walk away and never bother you again. But be sure T'Pol, because once you admit its more, then you are as much mine as I am yours and we will find a way to work through all this. I need you."

His eyes were dark with passion but she read the hope and fear there as well. She could sense the sincerity of his words. Now that he was holding her, all the doubt that had swamped her when the shuttle had picked them up had disappeared. It felt right, just as it had on the planet. And yet, she was afraid; afraid of his passion, afraid of how this relationship would effect them both onboard ship and with their people; and so very afraid that she would lose some part of herself in the giving and the taking. How could they ever be compatible? And yet they were and had been and she needed him as much as he needed her. She knew it was a foolish and selfish choice, but she couldn't stop it. They would just have to manage together. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I'm not certain this is the best choice, but I need you too."

His eyes lit up with joy and it was transmitted to her. Their connection wasn't as strong as it had been on the planet, but she could still feel him. She closed her eyes as he took control of the situation. Once more his kisses seemed sure and steady and so him, like he had all the time in the world to explore her. He seemed to want to savor her and she knew beyond a doubt that she didn't want to be savored at this moment. She wanted him now, with everything in her. She wanted to brand him as hers, even as he returned the favor. Shifting her body against him, she slid her hands down until she was able to push his sweats and underwear down around his thighs. Strong, gentle fingers closed over him, teasing and stroking until her frenzy communicated itself to him. He quickly divested her of her robe and grasped her thighs, urging her slender legs around his waist. One hand dipped between her legs to test her for readiness and then he was moving inside her.

T'Pol gasped and threw her head back, barely noticing as it thumped against the wall. Jonathon had fastened his lips on her throat and was nipping and laving the sensitive cord there. It was hot and wild and overwhelming, everything she had feared about his passion and hoped to taste again. His hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere driving her higher and higher and all she could do was moan, and hang on for the ride.

Jonathan was so close he was gritting his teeth. He didn't think he could hold out much longer but he wanted T'Pol with him and she wasn't quite there. He moved one hand between them to the place they were joined and pressed his thumb to her center so that every thrust of his body forced a direct pressure to her clitoris. It worked and she cried out as she came, the fierce clenching of her body dragging him over the edge.

When he finally caught his breath, he wasn't certain he could move. They were both still panting heavily. He was crushing T'Pol into the wall but she didn't seem to mind for she was holding him just as tightly. He drew back just enough to kiss her. "I love you, I have for a long time now. I just didn't want to admit it."

Her eyes were soft as she stroked his cheek. "We are Ni-var, for always."

His brow crinkled as he studied her. "Ni-var?"

Once more she stroked his cheek, this time leaning forward to kiss him. "Yes the two who are one, for always."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I like that and I'm glad you feel that way, because I don't ever want to let you go."

T'Pol snuggled into his embrace and nuzzled his neck. "Perhaps we should discuss this from the bed?"

His grin became even broader as he lifted away from the wall. He held her tightly, making certain she didn't slip, and carried her to the bed. There he laid back and began a soft slow exploration of her body, never separating where they were joined. "I think I like that idea as well. Besides we haven't finished communicating, not by a long shot."

She pulled him closer and nipped at the corner of his mouth. "I'm listening..."

"And speaking as well." She clenched her internal muscles, causing him to groan. "Oh yeah T'Pol, keep talking to me. In fact, don't ever stop."

Her response was lost in his kiss.


End file.
